Ill Met By Moonlight
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: Bella Swan is princess of The Island, The Least Developed Land. The Island is literally stuck in The Middle Ages. When Bella gets lost on an evening stroll, she bumps into her best friends brother. Better Summary inside. AH, BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey people! This is my first fan fiction on this wonderful site. So be nice please! Constuctive critism IS good - yeah just keep telling your self that, me.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, not me *sniff***

**Summary: Bella Swan is princess of The Island, The Least Developed Land. The Island is literally stuck in The Middle Ages. When Bella gets lost on an evening stroll, she bumps into her best friends brother. As they get closer, secrets unravel and with all things come conciquences. Each one worse than the last. AH, BxE**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as my corset winded me. "Alice! Please, not so tight!"

"Bella, I know you're the boss and all but let me do my job, I'm good at it."

"But-"

"But nothing. You'll be just fine. There, done." I turned round to face the evil little pixie. Alice Cullen was my four foot-nothing 'servant', but first and foremost, she was my best friend. I'd known her all my life, my mother thought it would be best for me to socialize with other girls of the community thought the girls nursery. My father, the king, on the other hand, thought I should be a spoilt brat. I would have preferred neither. I would've liked to be normal like all the other families in the village.

"Ah, lighten up, princess." Alice joked noticing the look on my face.

"Alice, you know I hate that!" She would call me princess because of my 'post' in the community. Alice practically lived in the castle with me. She would've stayed over every night whilst my mother was still alive. But since my mothers demise, my father had decided she was not good enough for that and hired her as a servant. Sometimes I truly did hate him, but it was better than not seeing her.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to lighten up?" She didn't wait for an answer as always, instead she changed subjects. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Sure, _he'll _probably say no, but what the heck." I would sneak over to the Cullen's farm most nights; there was something about their family that I loved. They were genuinely the nicest people I had ever met. Alice had two brothers. Emmett the oldest was 18, he was huge. He had curly brown hair, dimples, pale skin and a real baby face as my mother used to say. With his massive size and muscles you'd think he would crush you with a glance but Emmett would never do that, he's a big teddy bear.

Then, there was Edward, Alice's twin brother. He too had his brother and sisters pale skin. His bronze hair was always causally messed up. Honestly it looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He was 15, like me and Alice. He was skinny and looked weak compared to Emmett, but he was actually quite strong. He was also very fast. And he had _the_ most stunning emerald green eyes. Edward worked at the castle as a kitchen helper.

Alice's parents treated me like a 2nd daughter, this I liked. Her father was the village doctor, Carlisle. He was in his 30's, 37 I think, but still looked like a man of 20. His hair was blond and his skin a pale white like the rest of his family. His wife Esme had been my mother's secret best friend, just like Alice was to me. She had caramel hair and dimples like Emmett's. They where extremely fantastic people.

"The Hales will be there as well." Alice said whilst pinning my hair up. The Hales consisted of Jasper, Rosalie and their parents. Their parents rarely did anything; they just sat in their shop, so it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't come. Rosalie and Jasper on the other hand, where almost permanently at the Cullen's house. Rosalie was the oldest, she was 18 in a few weeks. Jasper was 16. They were both blond. Their skin was nearly as pale as the Cullen's, like mine. Rosalie was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. Just looking at her made you feel insecure about your self. She was currently dating Emmett. They spent almost every waking moment with each other. Jasper was madly in love with Alice but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way. Ha! If only he knew how much Alice talked about him. _Jasper's so cute… Jasper has the most gorgeous eyes… Jasper's hair is wonderful, don't you think? Jasper, Jasper, Jasper._

I walked over to the window and sighed at the view. I looked out at the sea, and on a fine day like today you could see just the corner of the mainland. I had never been of the island, nobody had that I was aware of. Apparently, the mainland was hundreds of years ahead of us in 'technology' as _they_ call it. Some say, here on the island we are stuck in a period that on the mainland was called 'the dark ages'. I can't see why it's hardly dark. We had a very simple way of life, according to _them_.

"One day we'll go live there, won't we Bella?" Alice joined me. "All of us. Me, Jasper, You, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. It'll be great."

"Yeah…" I mused, thinking what the mainland would look like. Probably all sparkly with huge birds. Hmm…

"Come on, dreamy. We've got shopping to do!" Alice jumped up and down like her normal overly excited self.

"No, Alice, please." I begged.

"You're coming or I'll… hmm… get Emmett to wake you up every morning for the next fortnight, using _ice_ cold water."

"OK, OK, pushy. Just promise me no Emmett!"

"We'll see." We linked arms and she dragged me of to the market. Here comes hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Chapter 2 is here if anyone reads this! **

**Dsclaimer: I don't own Twilight *cries hysterically***

* * *

I threw my green velvet cloak over my shoulders and pulled up the hood so that it covered my face from sight. I stalked quietly away from the castle, careful not to catch the attention of the guards. I mean those men had the eyes of hawks; literally, I swear they could see anything and everything. I tip-toed down the hill, into the village and along the all too familiar gravel track to the Cullen's farm.

I turned a sharp right up the Cullen's drive, towards the crooked wooden house in the middle of the 1 acre by 2 acre patch of land. The house had 5 floors and an attic or two, each one built precariously on top of the last. They were 'late additions' as Dr. Cullen called them. Know matter how topsy-turvy it looked from the outside, it was probably the safest place to be in the entire world. Home.

I reached out my hand from under the cloak to knock the door, almost hitting Alice in the face as she opened it prematurely.

"BELLA!" She screamed, grabbing my raised arm and pulling me into the narrow corridor.

"ALICE!" I screamed back, mimicking her enthusiasm.

"You look great. And you picked out your own clothes!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down as her usual exited self. "Rose! You have to see this." She shouted dragging me upstairs towards her room on the 3rd floor.

Alice sat me down on her bed. It had blue silk covers, the one I'd bought for her last March. Rose walked in and stared me up and down before engulphing me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You look amazing!" Alice whispered something in Rosalie's ear, which made Rose burst out laughing "Alice, you're telling me she picked it all out by herself!" Alice whispered something else. "Really? Oh, sorry Bella." I chuckled. It was easy to think that Alice had picked out my wardrobe like she did most days, as I was a hopeless case in this world they call 'fashion'.

"Esme, this is really good." I complemented her cooking once again. "Better than the kitchen help." I smirked at Edward.

"Thank you, for the generous complement, Bella." Edward said sarcastically, bowing.

"Well, you're very lucky to get one." I said picking up my plate and walking to put it into the kitchen. He followed me. "That's 2 of your 5 a year gone and its January, You should be more careful"

"Right, you are my lady." He joked, mimicking his father's British accent.

A few hours later, I was standing by the front door, my cloak in my arms.

"Alice, I really have to go." I chuckled, prying her of my arm.

"No, no, no! Stay! We'll have a sleepover. Rose is staying!"

"Hello? Charlie! Remember? He'll kill me!" I joked, but hidden deep inside of me I was serious. Charlie had an extremely short temper; he could kill me with the snap of his fingers. I would be a goner.

"Ok, but I'll be there in the morning. And someone will be with me. MWHAHAHA!" She said evilly. Ok, a teeny bit scared now. I opened the door quickly and hopped out into the cold.

It was dark. Really dark. So dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I was walking the way I believed to be the way home. Over the river, left, right, straight, left, straight, right, oh who am I kidding! I am lost. I carried on walking to where I could here movement. I slammed into something hard. I fell to the floor with a bang.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" A very recognisable velvet voice began. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." He held out a hand to help me up. I took it and was quickly whisked to my feet. "Thanks you."

"You're lost, I can tell, I know things like this."

"Sure you do."

"I do, really. May I be lucky enough to escort you to your destination?"

"Well, this must be your lucky day." I chuckled taking his hand.

We reached the castle, and I turned to face him.

"What do I owe to you, my saviour? For all we know I could have been lost until the sun came up."

"You owe me nothing."

"Well, I shall try and see you tomorrow." I smiled, turning to leave.

"Bella!" he called.

"Yes?"

"I rea- nothing."

"Right back at you, Edward." I smiled widely as I walked away.

* * *

**I know its short but the shorter it is the more time I have to write hopefully making the next chapter better.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi People of Earth! Sorry chapter 3 took sooo long, but I was out of town with no computer :( then my cousin was over and I had to spend time with her again no computor :( well its up now!**

* * *

EmPOV

Alice smiled and gave me the signal. I raised the bucket above my head and began to throw it.

"I'm not happy with this." Edward interrupted from the chair in the corner of the room. Great, now I have to start the ceremony again!

"Eddie, please, keep you're opinions to yourself. This is for the greater good."

"Fine." He gave in reluctantly. I raised the bucket and began to raise the bucket.

_A Splosh._

_A Scream._

_An 'Emmett!'_

_And Darkness._

BPOV

I woke up from the most marvellous dream to a horrific scream. Who the heck was screaming at this time in the morning? Oh yeah, me. I was covered in ice cold water. Ah, Alice had gotten her revenge. I sat up quickly to see Emmett sheepishly holding a bucket.

"EMMMMMMMEEETTT!" I screeched lunging at him.

"Let me help! Let me help!" Edward begged from the corner. I grinned evilly and we began to do horrible things, horrible, horrible things to Emmett.

Alice did his hair and make up. Jasper had found some chains. I found an old handbag. And Edward dressed him up, I mean Rosalie couldn't be in on it, and they where brothers, who else would have to do it?

We where rolling around on the ground, clutching our sides in hysterics, at the sight of Emmett. He was tied to a tree with the chains Jasper had found, covered in make-up and wearing nothing but a handbag over his manly-regions. You see why Edward had to dress him. Alice, me and Jasper were _**not**_ going down there.

"Bella, that was genius, complete and utter genius!" Edward engulphed me in a hug once we where all standing up again. I suppose we where hugging for far to long, I didn't care, but it probably looked a bit weird; the princess and the pauper. It was strange how I fitted into Edward's hug. It obviously sounds crazy but, ah nothing. _Bella, you're going insane. _

"Um, Bella, Edward." Alice chuckled whilst prying us apart. "Have a nice hug? Me and Jasper are going now." I looked at Alice to see her and Jaspers hands entwined. So, Jasper finally became a man and told Alice. "Untie Emmett in a couple of hours." She added before running off.

"Bye." Jasper said awkwardly before he ran after her.

"Odd." Edward grinned widely at me.

"Um, guys, a little help!" Emmett struggled in his chains, resulting in his handbag falling awkwardly to the floor. I shielded my eyes quickly. When Edward gave me the all clear, I re-opended my eyes to see a livid Rosalie glaring, fists clenched, at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screeched.

"Looking at you, Rose." I stated matter-o'-factly.

"Don't try and be clever with me Isabella! I mean WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH EMMETT?" Edward chuckled next to me. Bad move. "AND YOU EDWARD! THIS IS ALSO YOUR FAULT, I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

"Alice." Me and Edward exchanged glances.

"Getting back at him, dearest Rose." Edward smiled sweetly. Rosalie growled, turned sharply and began to untie Emmett. Emmett, being Emmett, 'accidentally' dropped his hand-bag. Edward shielded my eyes this time. Insert Goofy Smile. When he removed his hand, Rosalie and Emmett were already about 45 yards away. Wow, long time to put on a handbag, or maybe-

_Stop while your ahead, Isabella, it was obviously extremely difficult for Emmett._

I sat down on the grass, looking up at the sky. So quietly that I didn't notice until he poked me, Edward sat next to me, mimicking my position. We sat silently for a few minutes.

"Bella," Edward turned to look at me. "What I said yesterday, I really did mean it."

"As did I." I smiled . So I haven't been imagining thing.

_Bella, I owe you an apology. You are not going crazy._

_Why, thank you conscience!_

_You're welcome, I don't apologise much you know._

_I know you don't. _

_I take my apology back, you are crazy. Talking to yourself, really? I'm ashamed!_

"Are you O.K., Bella? You where talking to yourself."

"Was I saying that out loud?" Please say no, please say no!

_What other option is there, stupid? That he can read minds?_

"You were, I don't think you're crazy, you may, but I don't."

I smiled widely, probably looking like a maniac. He grinned back, almost as widely, but who can grin more stupidly than me? Apart from Emmett, no one.

"Although that smile is a little scary." He added chuckling.

_Damn, brain, you have to ruin everything!_

"You really should control your mouth. See a doctor or something, maybe even your favourite trainee doctor" He said with his flawless crooked smile. Carlisle had been letting Edward help him since we were eleven, no surprise he was going to be one too.

"You could try, but my brain has been insane for 15 years, no changing it now."

I sat silently just staring at him for who knows how long. I looked down slowly, afraid that when I looked back up he would be gone, I wrapped my small fingers around his hand, glad that he didn't flinch away. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Come on, take a walk with me." He whispered. I walked with him, careful not to show my self up by tripping. He lead me into the forest.

"Nearly there, Bella." He whispered finally after at least a few hours of trekking.

The trees opened up to reveal probably the most beautiful place known to man. We where stood on the outskirts of a gorgeous meadow.

"I like to come her sometimes. Only you and I know about this place. Well my granddad did, but he died a while back. He showed me it. Apparently, there's an exactly replica of it some where in the mainland."

"It's beautiful." I murmured and I swear I could have heard him mumble under his breath, 'Not as beautiful as you."'

* * *

**Sorry I had to re-upload this and thats why I took it of for a few minutes. I didn't think that chapter was too great, I re-wrote it 3 times! **

**If your good and I get 12 reviews (in total) Jacob will be in the next chapter, if not I'll think up an emergency filler chapter.**

**REVIEW FOR SNEAK PEEK!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know I said 12 reviews but this is a Jacob chapter :( A) I didn't want to deprive Team Edwards(!) of a few things in this chapter and B) I couldn't think of a filler. :) Oh yeah, and if you like Jacob (or are team Jacob) I don't like him very much and that reflects on this chapter ALOT. **

* * *

It was around dusk when Edward and I decided to leave the meadow. I stood up from the ground, dusting of my dress. Edward grabbed my hand gently and we walked, dawdling, towards the other side of the meadow. That's when I heard it. First, it was just the distant trot of horse hooves. I shrugged it off. But as the pace quickened I began to feel more nervous. I glanced at Edward. Either he was playing call, or he didn't get the warning signs. As the hooves approached, I began to hear shouting. Nothing major, just small snippets of sentences and what not. I couldn't take any chances.

"Run and hide." I whispered to Edward. He stared at me for a few seconds, confused, until he saw the worry that was obviously etched onto my face. He ran quickly away from me and disappeared into the bushes. I stopped suddenly as they came behind me. _He_ jumped off his horse. I could feel _his_ presence behind me. _His_ breath on my ear.

"Isabella." _He_ whispered. _He_ sounded so sinister. _He_ had changed. Not _He_ that I used to know, _He_ that I used to enjoy being around. No, _He_ was a different _man_ now, I loathed _Him_. "Quil, Embry. Hold her so she doesn't flee." _He _ordered as he walked to the front of me.

"_Jacob_." I spat as I felt the arms grab me forcefully from behind. _Jacob_, or should I say _Lord Jacob, _had once been a very close friend to me. That is until, when I was 8, he was 11, his father, Billy's, estate on the Island got passed to him. Since then he had become the cocky, arrogant Jacob I knew today. My father, thinking Jacob was oh-so wonderful – more wonderful than me – believes that the _mutt _should one day become King, therefore marring me. Like I'm going to go through with that!

"Ah, Isabella. How fortunate that you are here, saves me a trip to the palace and what not." He grinned at me. "You see we have this little, how do I put it, issue. You see, as you very well know, you must marry I, the wonderful Jacob."

"What if I don't want to marry you?" I sneered, I hated him, truly hated him. I glared, trying to make myself seem fierce. He just seemed smug. "I'm 15 for crying out loud."

"That's why we're going to wait until your 17th birthday, Isabella."

"What if I want to marry someone else?"

"That's not going to happen." he chuckled darkly as he stalked towards me. "Let go of her." I was dropped to the ground. As I stood up, Jacob grabbed my wrist pulling my sharply to him. He dragged me along with him as he walked. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to marry me; I am great, after all."

"If I ever get married, it shall be to someone who I love and who loves me in return, not just my power and money." I snapped. I had never known my self to get even slightly angry, I was very calm most of the time.

"Don't you see, Isabella? You love me!" He shouted, turning to face me.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He growled, sharply reaching behind my head and harshly pulling out the ribbons my hair was tied up in yesterday, which I had forgotten to take out, making my hair fall down my back. He twirled the ribbon round his fingers. Note to self: Let Emmett burn that. He angrily threw it to the floor, jumping on it, like an immature bully with a victim's toy. He put his hands on either side of my face and stared deep into my eyes.

"There's love in your eyes. Deep in the centre. You're not entirely here, away with the fairies, and you're kind of soppy." Soppy? How the heck was I soppy? And love in my eyes? How the hell did I get love in my eyes? It's certainly not for Jacob, that's for sure. Who could I love?

"I believe you're reading the 'signals' wrong, Jacob. If I had love in my eyes, there is no way any of it could be for you.

"Oh yeah, how about when we were little? All the times you said you loved me!"

"You were like my brother, back then! If I had a brother, I'd tell him I loved him as much as possible, in case I woke up one day and he had become an arrogant idiot!" He looked hurt; I could see the pain in his eyes. And I swear he was on the verge of tears. "Leave me alone."

He turned and mounted his horse, leaving, along with Quil and Embry. I stomped over to where I had seen Edward disappear. I sank down next to him. I didn't say anything, I just held onto his hand. The good thing about Edward, he didn't pester me for the whole scenario, like Alice would of. Instead, he just sat with me silently, leaving me to think. He didn't even mutter things like 'It's OK' or 'Everything's going to be alright' things that he knew wouldn't help. Promises that could easily be broken.

It was dark when I had finally stood up. Anything to do with Jacob Black left me weak at the knees for hours. Edward was almost directly behind me, silent, for the whole journey. Only when we reached near the edge of the forest did I stop and turn to him. I looked deep in his green eyes. It was similar to the way Jacob described my eyes.

"Once we cross the edge of the forest we cannot risk being seen together. I couldn't live with my self if Charlie did something to you. You know that, right?" I asked in barely a whisper. He nodded. "Bye Edward, see you tomorrow." I smiled, as did he. Slowly, I stood up on my tip-toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, nothing much, just a peck. With that I turned and walked away.

*

Screaming. How many days this week am I going to be woken by screaming? Luckily today, it wasn't my screaming. I opened my eyes slightly to see Alice screaming her head of at the end of my bed. I sat up, still tired after only getting home at two in the morning. I glanced over at my clock. Eight twenty-three. Was Alice trying to kill me? She saw me. Slowly, she crept onto my bed. Ah, Alice, please, no! People jumping on my bed, is not my favourite past-time.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my Gosh! How cool is it? I can't believe I had to make Edward tell me! He came back with a wacky smile on his face! Bella! Eeeee! Do you know what this means? Well, I do! It's you! And Edward! My brother! I hate Jacob Black too!" Wow, she goes on doesn't she. I managed to tune her out successfully after a few minutes.

My thoughts where jumbled.

Edward.

Jacob.

Pancakes. Huh? Pancakes, where did that come from?

Edward.

"Are you listening?" Stupid Pixie, has to ruin my careful analysis of thoughts. "Well, anyway, Jaspers so amazing! Can you believe Jacob Black? How can he have the nerve to show his face-"

"Isabella!" My fathers voice boomed from downstairs. "You have a, may I say, brilliant guest here to see you." Only one person could make my father talk like that. Jacob. "Get dressed immediately and come down."

"Yes, Father." I called in response. "What does he want?" I growled at Alice.

"Not my job. Come on lets get you dressed."

Alice put me in a light blue dress, with red, gold and green floral patterns around the top and bottom. It had black ribbons going around my waist, which finished in loose knots at the back, leaving the remainder of ribbon to dangle freely down. It came only just below my knees, and showed my shoulders. Charlie would hate it. Alice's main point in making me wear the dress. Apparently, Alice Grandfather had bought it for her on the main land, but it was too big. It was absolutely gorgeous. She put my hair into a loose bun, bits hanging all over the place, and finished my outfit of with gold high heels and gold jewellery. She really spoils me with my father's money.

I held tightly on to the banister to stop my self from falling.

"Oh My." I whispered. Don't faint, don't faint.

3…

2…

1…

Ah man!

* * *

**So how did you like it? What do you think Bella faints about? Do you like Jacobs character? Do you like Edwards character? Are you OK with Charlie & Jacob being the bad guys in this story? Love it? Hate it? Want my to never turn on my computer with the thought of writing anything ever again? Any Ideas? **

**REVIEW FOR SNEAK PEEK!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**People of Earth! Nice to see you! Here's chapter 5 for the handful of you that read this! Just to let you know I'm going on holiday tomorrow (Thursday) not for long just til Sunday, so I might not have a new chapter out for a bit unless I get one writen and up really quick. Oh yeah and because of this I may not be able to reply to those loverly reviews until Sundy/Monday :)**

* * *

The room was filled with a colourful array of flowers. Mainly roses. Standing chatting, acting like I hadn't just fainted or fell down the stairs, were Charlie and Jacob. _Idiots. _I pushed my way through the sea of flowers and over to where Edward stood with a tray in the corner. In his free hand was another flower. This one was small and familiar. It had plain, purple petals, with a hint of pink and red. That was it. But it was by far the most beautiful flower in the room.

"For you." He whispered, smiling his perfect crooked smile. He passed me the flower behind his back. It took all my strength not to give him a hug, but that wouldn't go to well with Charlie and Jacob. "I picked it myself, from the meadow."

"It's beautiful, thank you, Edward." I smiled as I inhaled the flowers rich scent. It smelled wonderful.

Charlie span around to face me. He stared at my outfit, grimacing. He hated it. He forced a smile onto his face, a fake one, not like the ones he would give Jacob. If I knew any better I'd say Charlie was _in love_ Jacob, but Charlie was not over my mother, so that could not be true. Edward shoved a cup of tea into my hands, before walking of towards the kitchens.

"Isabella." Charlie spoke, softly trying to conceal the anger that was raging inside of him. I could tell as he was not doing a very good job. "_Lovely_ outfit. You know Jacob, here, do you not, Isabella?"

"Yes, father. This would be about the marriage issue wouldn't it father?"

"You see right through me, dear. It would be about that. Jacob has informed me about your _behaviour _yesterday. Is it true that you wish not to marry this wonderful young man?"

"That would be extremely true, father."

"It's not about what you think. You shall marry him. Is it also true that you were with someone yesterday, Isabella?"

"You where _spying _on me?" I growled mainly at Jacob, but Jacob would never come up with something like that on his own, Charlie was the evil mastermind behind the scheme.

"Now, now, Isabella. Spying is an ugly word; I'd say more of keeping an eye out for you. Now who was it, Isabella?"

"Why should I tell you?" I snarled. I couldn't take any more of there questions. I can't believe they would spy on me! Can they not trust me? I stormed out of the palace, away from Charlie, away from Jacob and towards the river.

EPOV

Mine and Alice's morning shifts where over. Alice had to continue working this afternoon, whilst I had the rest of the day off. That's because I had the best boss ever. Alice's boss was King Charlie, and nobody liked him. My boss was Marcus. I was his favourite employee, which showed in my working hours.

"You really like her don't you?" Me and Alice were walking home together, as usual. Bella was the first girl I'd ever liked. I'd liked her since we were 12. 3 years of cowardliness, as Alice said.

"Yes, Alice I do really like her."

"How much?"

"Too much, more than she likes me, I believe."

"You love her. Go tell her." How did Alice know these things? I followed her gaze over to the river. There, sitting with her legs dangling off the edge of the bridge we had to cross, was Bella. "I'll take a detour." And with that she had disappeared.

"Hey." I smiled as I sat next to her.

"Hi." She muttered. Her eyes were red around the edges. She'd been crying. She held onto my hand. "I can't believe he'd make me do that!" She whispered. "I don't want to marry Jacob! Sure I want to get married in the future, but never in a million years to him!"

"Marry me then. When we're older, I mean. We'll live on the mainland. Do everything you've ever wanted to do. I'll do anything for you, anything you ask of me I'll do it without a second thought, even if it means leaving you alone for as long as we live, I'll do it. You know why? Because I love you, Bella. So much I don't even know the extent of how much I do. You've got to believe me."

"Did you just propose to me?" She giggled.

"Only if you're going to say yes. Not now but, the offers always open."

"I shall consider it, we should get going." I nodded in agreement. We stood up awkwardly. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked as we walked away.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"There's a little café in the market. I think Jane and Aro own it."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that. Supposedly really good. Rose works there, when she's not at the shop, I think. That was if she was in work today, Jasper told me she was sick this morning."

"Come to mention it she hasn't been herself recently. Oh, I hope she's ok."

*

BPOV

Rosalie was ill. Too ill to be at work, yet there she was, leaning weakly against the counter. She was thinner. Thinner than her usual twig self, but for some bizarre reason, she seemed fatter, not much just a bit podgy. Her normally gorgeous long, blonde hair was pulled back messily into a pony tail. And she was extremely pale; almost all of her colour was drained. And don't get me started on her outfit! Oh no, I'm turning into Alice!

"Edward, Bella!" She sang as we approached her. "I can not believe him!" She suddenly burst out, smashing her fist on the counter. "He sent you here, didn't he!"

"Rose, calm down. We came here to get something to eat." Edward spoke softly. I reached my hand out to her, to try and calm her. She pushed it away.

"I don't believe you! You're to innocent!" That's because of was innocent. "Emmett's sent you to find out what's wrong with me! Well, go and tell him, I don't know! And to get of my case!"

"Rosalie, we came to eat." Edward repeated. What has gotten into her? "But Emmett's probably just worried, maybe you should see Carlisle, it would stop Emmett from 'following' you."

"And maybe you should go now," I interrupted. "You don't look to good." She sighed and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Edward as we waited for somebody to fill in for Rosalie.

"With my medical training, I'd say she-"

"Hi!" I high annoying voice interrupted. "I'm Jessica! What can I get you?" She asked specifically to Edward. What was I, invisible?

"Yeah, um, hi. I'll have a, um, blueberry muffin and a glass of water." He chuckled nervously at the girl's intense stare.

"Uh huh, anything else?" She batted her eyelashes. I was officially invisible.

"I'll have a chocolate muffin and a glass of water, please." Her eyes moved over to me. She sighed heavily and glanced back to Edward as if to say 'You could do better' or some kind of insult towards me. Her eyes lit up as I was slightly behind Edward. To her, behind Edward in the queue.

"It's rude to butt in on other people orders, missy." She smirked. _Silly girl. _I decided to have fun. I'm not rude to many people, but this one was hitting on Edward, what else could I do?

"Excuse me, Edward." I stage-whispered as I moved in front of him. I leant on the counter, crossing my arms.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Someone who doesn't need to be in this café." She spat. By now all the staff, including the owners, and all the customers had gathered around. Most, if not all, of them recognised me immediately.

"Jessica, leave it." A woman, presumably Jane, was tugging on Jessica's arm, pulling her away from the situation-to-be. Jessica slapped Jane's hand away.

"I am Isabella Swan, Princess Isabella. I'm one of the most important people on The Island, and what I say goes. You just messed with fate, little lady." I smiled, a mediocre smile compared to Edward's perfection. Edward grinned at me before taking my hand. Jessica's face had shock carved into it. She stared at me wide eyed before her eyes trailed down to Edward and my hand's entwined.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'll get your order right away." She whispered before turning away.

"Free chocolate muffins for everybody!" I declared loudly. Being good is well… good.

*

Edward and I walked back to his house, hand in hand, laughing at odd jokes and random things. Nothing important that I really need to recount, word by word, for you. That is until we reached the bridge.

Emmett was pacing over the bridge, back and forth, back and forth. He nearly screamed when he saw us.

"You two? Eddie! She's like our sister! Oh, what the heck! I've got bigger problems. It's Rosie, Bella! She's in with Carlisle right at this very moment! You have know idea how worried I am about her, Bells! I love her more than anything. I'm thinking of proposing soon, but don't tell her that. Thanks Bells I knew I could trust you! I don't think it would be to great if she was too sick to go to the wedding, you know?"

"Emmett, shut up for a moment. I believe I know what's wrong with Rosalie." Emmett practically screamed, pushing his younger, smaller, and I hate to say it, weaker, brother to the ground with a bone crushing hug.

"What is it, Eddie? Please tell me! I'll be forever in your debt."

"Ask – her – your – self." Edward struggled to breathe. Emmett clambered off of him.

I turned on my heel. Rosalie was walking slowly towards, fiddling with her hands. She was nervous. She was going to tell Emmett something, and she wasn't sure how he would take it. See, I know people.

She walked gracefully towards us. Emmett walked forward to meet her in the middle. He wrapped her arms around her, smoothing out her disastrous hair. He whispered something in her ear, trying to sooth her. Rosalie pulled away from the embrace. She looked deep into his eyes. And began to tell him something. He picked her up and spun her around. He took it well I suppose.

After he put her down, they walked, well skipped in Emmett's case, over to us. Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Cullen house.

*

I stared at Rosalie. Her expression gave barely anything away.

Clues:

Rosalie was happy

Emmett was happy

Carlisle looked worried, but happy

Edward looked smug, like he'd guessed right

Me, Jasper and Alice = Clueless

Esme's guessed correctly

Rosalie was ill in the morning

She was getting podgy

Rosalie's rubbing her sto-

Holy Cow!

"Everybody," Rosalie began, beaming. "I'm pregnant." **(A/N: I was going to end it here but then I remembered how I was originally to end the chapter, so yeah...)**

Me and Alice jumped up screaming happily like the morons we are. We lunged at Rosalie engulphing her in a hug.

"Rose, I'm so happy for you!" Me and Alice screamed in unison.

We jumped around like lunatics for, well let's put it this way, we stopped because Rosalie fell asleep. Edward suggested he walk me home, he didn't want me getting lost again, apparently. The sky was red, purple, orange and yellow. Sunset. My favourite time of day, it was so beautiful.

_Red sky at night, Sheppard's delight. Red sky in the morning, Sheppard's are warning._

Well, that was odd. So if logics on my side, which it usually isn't, tomorrow will be a nice day, hopefully. Edward took my hand and lead the way to _my _house. I got lost once! And then it was dark! I do know the way to my own house.

"Can you believe Emmett got Rose knocked up?" Edward chuckled. What the heck does that mean? He must of saw the confused look on my face and quickly told me that it was a phrase from te main land. "It means Emmett got Rosalie pregnant when they weren't married."

"Oh." I could

"Well, here's your house." He said, swaying form side to side.

"I can see that."

"Well, bye, then." He turned around, walking the way we had come.

"Bye!" I shouted, waving.

"Oh and Edward?" I called when he was nearly out of ear shot.

"Yes." He shouted back. He turned slightly so I could see his face. He was smiling, like he knew what I was going to say next. Heck, I didn't even know what I was going to say next. I said the first thing that came into my head.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Bella faints for tw reasons**

**1) Theres a hell of a lot of flowers s it shocks her**

**2) Edwards there and she loves him sooo much she gets dizzy and *plop* :)**

**I NEED BABY NAMES FOR ROSALIE AND EMMETTS BABY! NEED SUGGESTIONS! I've got brain freeze when it comes to names :) I need boy and girl names because I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl, yet. **

**So how did you like it? What are your opinions on this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want my to never turn on my computer with the thought of writing anything ever again? Any Ideas? **

**REVIEW FOR SNEAK PEEK!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry for the really long wait. I had major brain freeze. Although I don't really know how, considering it's no weather for anything that gives you brain freeze. Maybe it was writers block...**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, i-love-sparkly-vampires !! Round of applause! *crickets* What? does nobody read this anymore? I said round of applause! *One clap is heard* Yay! Check out her story (which I write some chapters) 'I love You Carlisle & Friends' It's a collection of one shots and are (I think) really funny. Especially Chapter 3 'Eggward' written by me!! So far there is I love you Carlise, Shopping with Alice and Jasper and Eggward. Check it out.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

It had been two months since Rosalie's announcement, and she was starting to show more and more each day. Nothing much really has changed, until today, when Alice and I where bombarded by Emmett as we walked towards his house.

"Bella! Ali!" He screamed out of the window as we approached. He quickly retreated from the window, running out the door and greeting us with a bone-crushing hug. Both Alice and I squirmed under his huge build.

"Yes, Emmett? What has made greet us in such a welcome manner?" I chuckled as he released me.

"Well," he sighed; "hate to admit this but…" he fiddled with his fingers, "I need your help."

"Oh Emmy, you finally saw sense!" Alice genuinely seemed please, no humour in her voice, as she pulled Emmett in to hug that would rival his on a good day. "To the mall!" She said marching away from us. Me and Emmett stood with dumbfounded looks on our faces. "Let's go to the shops." She said like she was speaking to two year olds.

~*~

"So, Emmett, what is it you need?" I asked as we trailed at least 100 yards behind Alice. Never interrupt Alice's shopping brain. I did that once, couldn't move my arm properly for a week.

"A ring for Rose, like I told you about way back before all this baby stuff."

"Aw, Emmy!" I squealed, pulling him into a hug.

"What shop do you want to look in Emmett?" Alice twirled over to us, obviously not hearing our conversation as there was only one jewellery store in town.

"Jewellery store, Al." He replied, rolling his eyes like it was the single most obvious thing in history. Alice's eye's lit up as she grabbed mine and Emmett's hands, towing us behind her.

"You could have this, or this, or this, but not that I call dibs on that!" Alice looked like a little kid in a toy shop, dancing her way to every display at the small jewellers at least twice. She kept telling us she _was _looking for Rose, but everything we, she, saw she changed her mind saying 'Nope, I'll be having that' or something similar.

"Hey Em!" She called. Looking over at us. "Come look at this." We walked over to her. On a small wall display in the far corner was a ring. Not just a ring, _the _ring. Rosalie's ring. It was a golden band, with every gem under the sun incrusted in it, each getting bigger towards the front. There, at the front, was a large diamond, the biggest I had every since. And I was rich.

"It's perfect." He whispered.

"I'll pay for it." I smiled.

"Bells, you don't have to do that!"

"Emmett, I'm doing it, and you can't stop me!"

"Thank you, Bells!" He half-screamed, engulfing me in one of his infamous bear-hugs.

"Em – can't – breathe!" I chocked, he mumbled a 'sorry', letting me down.

~*~

"What you calling the baby?" Rosalie and Emmett where on the Cullen's small sofa, whilst Jasper, Alice, Edward and I sat on the floor bombarding them with questions.

"Um…" Rosalie spoke first unsure, "What are we going to call the baby?"

"If it's a girl…" Alice prompted.

"I like Lacie." Emmett said. Rosalie nodded.

"Lily?"

"Lily's good." He smiled.

"Cherie?" Rose suggested.

"I like that one."

"Lacie, Lily or Cherie?" He pondered. Alice sat starring at them with pleading eyes. "Or Alice?" He added.

"Bella, would you be OK if we named the baby after Alice?"

"I'd be fine." I said smiling. I didn't care if they named it after Alice, or even if they named it after Jessica. I shudder at the thought. Ok, I'd mind if they named it after Jessica.

"Lacie Alice." Rosalie smiled, as did the rest of us. It had a certain ring to it.

"Cullen?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yes, Cullen most defiantly. Lacie Alice Cullen."

"What if it's a boy?" Jasper piped up, barley visible behind Alice's frantic excitement.

"Hmm… a boy?" Rosalie began to think, an unusual thing. I knew for certain she had her big blue eyes set on the perfect little girl; that was her dream.

"Daniel?"

"I don't like it." She shook her head.

"Alex?"

"That's good."

"Alex… Alex Cullen…" Emmett mused.

"Middle name is your call."

"Jasper."

"Jasper?" Jasper smiled.

"Sure, Alex Jasper Cullen."

"What do you think it will be?"

"Girl." Rosalie said at the same time Emmett said "Boy."

We all quickly snuck out of the room, avoiding the argument to come.

~*~

"If you had a baby, what would you call it?" Edward asked me. We where lying on the grass in the meadow, staring at the sky. I turned my head to face him.

"Girl or boy?"

"Both."

"If it's a girl, Allie."

"Allie?"

"Yup, Alice and Rosalie squished together."

"Middle name?"

"Kaitlin. But if it was a boy… hmm. Cole Anthony."

"Cole? I've never heard that name before. But Anthony is brilliant name!"

"You only think that because it's your middle name." I smiled. He nodded, grinning. "One of the maids, Anya, has a baby boy called Cole. He's so cute. What would you name a baby?"

"I, being male, have never given it a thought. But I did like the name Alexandra, but with the whole Rosalie/Emmett/Alex thing that's a no go. Um… Chelsea?"

"That's a nice name."

"I had a friend when I was little called Chelsea."

"It's a pretty name. What happened to her?"

"Disappeared, rumours that she went to the main land."

"We have to move there when we're older, OK?"

"I'm fine with that. As long as your there."

~*~

We'd stayed in the same position for a few more hours, until the dang rain began to pelt down on our heads. Rain, as much as I love the puddles, it comes at the worst times. I took Edwards hand and he lead us back through the woods, only to be confronted.

"Bella!" She screamed, jumping up and down in a manner only she could perfect. "Where have you been? It's nearly sunset!" Whenever I was 'allowed' out, Alice and I would watch the sunset, when we where younger, anyway. We still liked to do it occasionally. I guess today was on of _those _days.

"Aw, come on Ali!" I sulked.

"Your coming with me."

"But what about Edward?"

"He's coming too."

~*~

There are some things in life you take for granted. Sometimes you just need to take time for yourself, sit on the grass, surrounded by people you love and who love you back, and think. It's the simple things that mean the most.

"I should be getting back." I said, pushing my self up, dusting off my dress once the sun had disappeared. Edward looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I really have to go! Do you want Charlie to kill me?" He shook his head. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to find my way back to the Castle. "Love you guys!" I called over my shoulder.

~*~

I felt arms wrap around my waist. Arms I knew all to well. I struggled to get free.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. A hand flew to my mouth.

"Naughty, naughty. Is-a-bella." He sounded out my name, making it sickly.

"Pees le go!" I screamed through his hand.

"Not until you tell me and your father what you where doing with the servants." He instructed, dropping his hand, and pulling me inside.

* * *

**Watcha think? Love it? Hate it? Never want to see it again? Ideas?**

**What do you think of all the baby names? I, for one, think there quite good. But do you?**

**x :]**


End file.
